


Family dinner at the Hasegawas'

by LounaLouise



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Because he's clever and cute but also stupid, Canon Compliant, Episode 8 Spoilers, Fluff, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Langa asks his mum for advice, Langa wants Reki back but he doesn't know how to, M/M, POV Hasegawa Langa, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Thankfully his mother is here, They're In Love Your Honor, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LounaLouise/pseuds/LounaLouise
Summary: Langa's mother recalls a fight she had with her husband before Langa was born. It helps Langa figure things out with Reki.Parallels? What parallels? I don't know what you mean hmmm
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	Family dinner at the Hasegawas'

“I… I’m not…” Langa stutters. “I’m not talking about a girl, it’s about Reki…!”

“Oh!” his mum’s hands fly to her mouth, trying to eat back her words. “I’m sorry I didn’t realise!”

“It’s… It’s okay. I… er…” Langa doesn’t know where to look anymore. He doesn’t talk to his mum often but he loves her nonetheless. The fact that she misunderstood him proves how bad he is at communicating, just like with Reki the other night.

The thought adds weight on his nape. He knows he’s bad at expressing feelings, but he’d thought, lately, that he’d become better.

“I jumped to conclusions,” his mum says. “You were speaking so fondly of him I just assumed… Langa, do you like him?”

“Do I…like Reki?”

His mum nods. Langa’s pale face has most definitely turned pink. He doesn’t like Reki that way! Reki is his precious friend, he wants to be in his presence as much as possible, and laugh with him, and make him laugh, and skate together, and learn from him, experiment, compete, go to the beach again. Not… Not… 

“Langa you don’t have to answer me.”

“I don’t?” Langa jolts back to face her. 

“No,” his mum smiles. “Friendships can be tender too. It’s hard to sort them from a crush, or love, sometimes. When I met your father…” She stops. “You might not want me to compare your problem with Reki to one I had with my husband.”

Not ex-husband, Langa notices. He looks back to his half-full plate. His mum, like him, hasn’t entirely come to terms with his death yet.

“If… you think it can help, I trust you mum. If we hadn’t moved here I would have never met Reki and started skateboarding. It’s thanks to your decision, so I will place my faith in you again. Please help me.”

His mother doesn’t answer right away. When he glances back to her, he catches a spark of pride in her eyes. Langa isn’t sure why she would be proud of him. She gave him a chance by moving back to her home country with him, and he screwed it up. In fact, it isn’t fair that she has to sort things out for him.

“There was one time when your father avoided me,” she says. “For an entire week. And it wasn’t because he was organising a surprise party or anything. We had, just like Reki and you, gotten into an argument. We didn’t understand each other. It hurt bad. I loved him a lot you know, and he loved me too, but we were young and it was hard to reconcile the love we had for each other with what we wanted out of life.”

“What did you want?”

“I wanted to finish my degree, get a good job, make a life out of it. I wanted reassurance in my daily life in order to plan without much worry for anything else that I could want for the future. I had always been like this, but your father was already a pro athlete and he kept on pushing his limits. He lived off adrenaline while I longed for stability. We ended up reaching a point where our interests didn’t match anymore and…”

Reki’s words from that night snap back into his brain. Langa chokes. He looks for air in a panicked second and then remembers how to breathe.  
He reaches for water but his mother’s hand seizes his wrist and checks his pulse. 

“You’re doing worse than you’re saying. You’re heartbeat is all over the place.”

“It’s not.”

“Langa, I am your mother and a doctor, so if I say you’re not fine you are not. Don’t argue.”

“But…”

“Not with me young man!”

Langa hasn’t heard his mother raise her voice in years. He sticks in his chair, unable to process it. The pride in her eyes has refluxed and made room for worry.

“I just want water,” he says sheepish. 

“You should listen to your body a little more, you know? It usually tells you most of what you need. Let’s close our eyes.”

Langa downs his glass and takes his mother’s hands, open in front of him. He concentrates.

What is his body telling him right now? That he’s uncomfortable and that his mum’s hands are sweaty. He waits. Waits some more. 

“It doesn’t work”, he says.

“I think it worked plenty,” she smiles. “You’ve calmed down.”

Langa looks away. “How did you fix things with dad?” he whispers.

“I didn’t.”

“What?”

“He came back on his own after a while. After an injury to be exact. He appointed me as his doctor to the firefighters who rescued him, which I pretty much wasn’t.”

“He did that? Why?”

Langa’s mother smiles and leans in.

“That’s the important part, so listen closely.” Langa nods, feeling the rush of hope course through him. “Even though he kept his distance from me, I always made sure he knew he had the possibility to come back if he wanted. We didn’t have cell phones at the time, but I remember calling his house and telling him exactly that. He was so confused he didn’t manage to say a word back, he just hung up on me. Oh I was mad! And I wouldn’t have waited long, but I did love him, even if it hurt at that time. I suppose you can consider it romantic that the first person he thought of when he got injured was me.”

“Did you reconcile?”

“Not right away. We were becoming different people, much more so than before, so it took time. I think what made it work in the end was how we both adjusted our desires for the future, to be together. Neither of us exactly gave up on our dreams, but we conceded some things. For example, I accepted that he was never going to want a normal job with the stability that comes with it, and he accepted that I wasn’t into treating his wounds. So he became less reckless. It actually turned out good for his career! He avoided major injuries and was able to work longer than most. We also had a wonderful son that we love. He would be proud of the person you are becoming, you know?”

“I’m not sure…”

His mother twitches.

“How so?” she asks.

“I’m not as good as you make me to be. I made a promise to Reki and knew immediately I wasn’t going to keep it. Now I’m breaking it, but I can’t help it. It’s what I want. But in doing so I betrayed the trust he placed in me, and our relationship. Dad wouldn’t be proud of that.”

“Why did you make that promise then?”

“I didn’t want him to worry.”

“That’s a good lesson for you Langa. It’s important to stay true to who you are. Don’t go about making promises to please other people, that’s not going to work out. You can see it now, right?”

“…Yes.”

“Another thing. If this promise is that important to Reki, maybe acknowledge it. What I just told you about your father and I is but one example, one situation that occurred between him and me, two individuals who are not Reki nor you. The me from back then isn’t even who I am now anymore. My solution can’t be applied exactly to what happened between you too, but I’m sure that if you try to understand profoundly why the promise matters this much to Reki, you will find a way to get back to him.”

Langa’s eyes catch hers. 

“What should I do?”

“Text him you dumbass!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my three other OS from Sk8! It's all Reki/Langa. One is only about cuddling. You're welcome 😉


End file.
